For Isabella
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: Isabella was a typical little girl. She played with dolls and spent time with her sibblings. Changes come and all she's ever known is called into question. Alvin has to fight for his sister. Will he lose everything else in the process?
1. For Change

**Originally I was going to make this a regular couple story, but then I decided to make it a mixed couple story.**

**I'm going to describe Isabella to you. She has blue eyes and auburn hair. She wears glasses and her favorite color is purple.**

**Chapter One : Isabella's first day of school. Eleanor and Alvin get two surprises. One pleasant. One not so much. **

**000000**

"Come on!" shouted 5-year-old Isabella Seville as she franticly beat on her older brother's bedroom door. Her soft blue eyes blazed with impatience. "Alvin, you'd better hurry. I refuse to be late on the first day!"

As Isabella continued shouting, Alvin's girlfriend Eleanor Miller emerged from her bedroom across the hall. "What's going on, Bella?"

"I'm trying to wake up Alvin," she said, as she continued to beat on the door. She kicked the door four times and shouted. "Al-vin! Hur-ry up!"

"Isabella, calm down," said Eleanor. "Alvin is 20-years-old. He can wake himself up."

"Before noon?" asked Isabella sarcasticly. "And anyway, Eleanor, you're 20-years-old and I've never known you to wake up with out a fight."

"Uh, no. I won't be twenty for another three months. There's a huge differance!" said Eleanor defensively. "And what about this morning? I am up and ready to start my day."

"Congratulations. Now will you please help me wake him up?"

"Why don't you just open the door and go in," suggested Eleanor.

"Why don't you open the door and go in? You don't have a problem with it when you think everyone is asleep."

"How do you know that?" asked Eleanor nervously.

"The walls in this house arn't exactly sound proof."

Eleanor's face turned bright red. She cleared her throat. "Why do you want him up anyway? That's like a death wish at this hour."

"It's only 7:00am," said Isabella. "It's the first day of school. This is the only time I'll ever ask him to get up this early"

"Isabella, Alvin didn't get up this early when he was in school," laughed Eleanor. "Heck, Alvin doesn't wake up early on Christmas."

"I know, but he has to talk to my teacher. He's my 'parent' now that Dave is gone."

Eleanor sighed. Dave had died three months ago. Since then Alvin had become Isabella's legal guardian. Eleanor pulled Isabella close and hugged her. "I suppose something this difficult really is a two person job."

"Thanks, Eleanor," said Isabella.

Eleanor smiled and pointed towards the door. "You go first."

Isabella sighed and opened the door. She and Eleanor crept in only to discover Alvin wasn't there. They looked at each other confused and ran down the hall. They bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen, where they found Alvin cooking waffles for breakfast.

"Good morning, ladies," said Alvin. "I was beginnnig to think you weren't coming down."

Eleanor and Isabella stood there shocked.

"What's wrong? You two look like you've seen a ghost."

Isabella sat down at the table. "I didn't think you'd be up at this hour."

"Of course. I have to take you to school don't I," said Alvin. He sat their plates on the table and smiled at Eleanor. "And how are you this morning."

"A little confused," said Eleanor.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Alvin.

"Not really. The doctor won't call in any medicine without seeing me so I have an appointment at nine," said Elenaor. "Can you take me?"

"Sure, Sweetheart," said Alvin. He leaned over and kissed Elenaor.

"Thanks for ruining my waffles," said Isabella.

Eleanor smiled. "Alvin, is there any strawberry jam in the fridge? I have the strangest craving for it."

"I think so," said Alvin.

"I'll get it," said Isabella. "Anything to get me away from you love birds. There aught to be a law against kissing at the table."

Alvin smiled. He thought about Dave. Dave was the reason he and Eleanor slept in separate rooms. He would allow them to share. Even though Dave was gone they still snuck around to have sex.

**000 after breakfast 000**

"Alright, Bella. It's time to go," said Alvin. "Get your backpack and let's go."

"Ok, Alvin," said Isabella. She darted up the stairs and into her room. A minute later she came back down. "I'm ready."

"Go get in my car I'll be there in a minute," said Alvin. He kissed Eleanor good-bye and said. "I'll come back to pick you up for your appointment."

Eleanor smiled. "I'll be ready when you get here."

Alvin kissed Elenaor again and went outside with Isabella.

**000 at Marcus Gordon Elementry 000**

Isabella stared at the brightly colored posters on the wall as she and Alvin walked down the hall to her classroom. She held tightly to Alvin's hand.

"Are you nervous?" asked Alvin.

"I wasn't," said Isabella.

"You'll do fine," said Alvin as he opened the door to the classroom.

There were several kids in there unpacking their supplies. An attractive young woman came over to them. "Hi, I'm Miss Evans."

"I'm Isabella Seville and this is my big brother Alvin," said Isabella with a smile.

"Well, I'm very glad you came today," said Miss Evans. She held out her hand. "Would you like to meet some of your classmates?"

Isabella nodded. Miss Evans led her over to a yellow table where another little girl was sitting. "Isabella, you can upack. I'm going to talk to your brother."

"Ok," said Isabella. She started to unpack her supplies and talking to the girl.

"Alvin, your sister's adorable," said Miss Evans. She smiled at Alvin. "She takes after her big brother."

"Um...thanks," said Alvin. He blushed. "I wrote down my cell number and some other important numbers. Issy has the note."

"You seem nervous," said Miss Evans. "Isabella will be fine."

"I know she will. Issy is smart and confident. I'm more worried about my girlfriend. You see..."

"Oh, you have a girlfriend," said Miss Evens.

"Yeah, her name is Eleanor and..."

Miss Evans' attitude toward Alvin changed. "Mr. Seville, there's no reason for you to stay. I mean, Isabella is fine and Eleanor is probably waiting for you."

Alvin quickly left the classroom. As he neared his car, his cell phone began ringing. Alvin answered it and recoginzed the voice of someone he hadn't heard from or seen in years.

**000 at the doctor 000**

Alvin and Eleanor were sitting in the waiting room. Alvin hadn't said more than two words to Eleanor on the ride there and she was concerned about him. "Alvin...Darling, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Elenaor," said Alvin.

"I know you better than that, Alvin. Tell me what's wrong?"

Alvin sighed. "Simon called me today."

"Oh." said Eleanor. Her soft brown eyes narrowed. "What does he want?"

"He wants to know if he can visit us."

"He wants to come here now? Where was he three months ago when Dave passed away? Or better yet where was he when my sister was lying there dying after giving birth to his child?"

"Elle, calm down," said Alvin.

"I'm sorry," said Eleanor. She crossed her arms. "You know how I feel about Simon. If he comes I'll go."

"I know that. That's why I told him it would be better if he didn't."

"What did he say when you told him that?"

"He said that he's changed and he...he want's to see Isabella."

"He what?" asked Eleanor. Anger blazed in her brown eyes. "He's waited six years to even call. I refuse to let him see her."

"I know. I feel the same way, but we may not be able to stop him. After all, Issy is his..."

"Eleanor Miller," called the nurse. "The doctor will see you now."

Alvin kissed Eleanor before she went back. Alvin waited impatiently looking at old magizines and trying to understand the soap opera that was on. Soon Eleanor came back out. She was smiling.

"I take it everything went well," said Alvin.

"Oh, everything is wonderful," said Eleanor. "Alvin, I'm pregnant."

**000000**

**so, I hope you liked this first chapter. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	2. For Our New Life

**Chapter Two : Alvin and Eleanor have some special time alone, before sharing their good news with Isabella, Jeanette, and Theodore. Simon comes back into town.**

**000000**

Alvin stared at Eleanor and began to stutter. "Y...you're...pr...pr."

"Oh, Alvin," giggled Eleanor. She threw her arms Alvin's neck. She kissed his cheek, pressed her nose to his, and smiled.

Alvin, still in shock, slowly returned Eleanor's hug. "W…..we're gonna have a baby?"

Eleanor sighed happily. Tears of joy filled her eyes. "I take it you're happy."

Alvin smiled. His eyes brightened and swelled with tears of joy. He picked Eleanor up and spun her around. "Of course I'm happy. This is wonderful. I'm gonna be a daddy!"

Eleanor laughed. "And I'm gonna be a mommy."

As Alvin held Eleanor in his arms, the world around them seemed to disappear. They completely forgot they were in a doctor's office until some of the people around them started congratulating them.

Eleanor blushed and kissed Alvin on the cheek again. "Come on, Sweetheart. Let's go home so we can start calling everyone."

Alvin couldn't stop smiling. His heart was so full of joy. He couldn't stop talking about their baby on the car ride home. "I hope we have a girl so Issy can have someone to play with."

Eleanor sighed and touched her stomach. "As long as the baby is healthy, I'll be happy."

"We'll name her Alissa….or maybe Sophia," said Alvin. "But if it happens to be a boy we'll name him David….or maybe Christopher…..or how about…..."

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Eleanor smiling at Alvin.

"Oh, yeah, but it's my baby too," said Alvin. He glanced over at Eleanor. "It is my baby isn't it?"

"Of course it's your baby!" said Eleanor with a laugh. She knew Alvin was only joking.

"Just checking," said Alvin. By now they were pulling into their driveway. Alvin parked in the garage and got out. He ran around to Eleanor's side of the car and opened the door.

"Well, aren't you sweet," said Eleanor.

"I guess you've rubbed off on me," said Alvin. He picked Eleanor up and carried her bridal style into the house.

"You can just put me on the couch," said Eleanor.

"No, I'm not stopping there," said Alvin. He carried Eleanor up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Alvin!" gasped Eleanor.

Alvin smirked. He gently placed Eleanor on the bed and laid down next to her. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Alvin smiled and reached over into the drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out a small black box and handed it to Eleanor. "I've had this for months now. I've just been waiting for the right time to ask."

Eleanor opened the box and gasped. Inside was a diamond ring. "Oh, Alvin, is this…is this what I think it is?"

Alvin took the ring out of the box and held Eleanor's hand. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will," said Eleanor with a smile, as Alvin slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are," said Alvin, as he began kissing Eleanor's jaw, moving his lips down to her neck. He rubbed her beautifully rounded hips, squeezing her luscious thighs. Alvin was very turned on by Eleanor's plump figure. He couldn't resist kissing her ample breasts. He mumbled against her chest. "Oh, Elle, you are so beautiful."

Eleanor moaned slightly. She pushed against his shoulders, trying to stop him before she gave in. "Oh! Oh, Alvin!"

"Yes, my love?" asked Alvin looking up into her deep brown eyes.

"I'm really n….." Eleanor paused and looked into Alvin's sparkling blue eyes. She sighed and rubbed her belly. "Just be gentle."

"Aren't I always?" asked Alvin. Although he seemed to be laughing it off, Alvin was actually a little hurt Eleanor would think he wouldn't be gentle with her, especially in her condition.

Eleanor noticed the hurt in her lover's eyes. "Alvin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Honey. Why would you think something is wrong?"

"I know you."

"Well, I'm fine," said Alvin.

Eleanor pinned Alvin's shoulders down on the bed and straddled his waist. "I know what can make you better."

"What about….."

Eleanor placed her finger over Alvin's lips and shushed him. "Don't worry. I promise I'll be gentle."

Alvin's smirk returned and he wrapped his arms around Eleanor. Pulling her closer he kissed her passionately.

Eleanor moaned as Alvin sucked on her neck. "Ooo, Alvin! Are you part vampire?"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be," said Alvin with a seductive smile. He rolled over taking Eleanor with him. He stopped before they went any further. "Elle, are you sure you want to do this, because if you don't want to I'm not going to force you to have sex with me."

"What's wrong, Alvin?" asked Eleanor. She winked at her fiancé. "Are you scared you'll get me pregnant?

Alvin chuckled. "I love you, Elle."

"I love you too," said Eleanor. She smiled as Alvin began unbuttoning her shirt and running his finger over her breasts.

**000 one hour later 000**

Alvin sighed contently as a satisfied smile appeared on his face. He rested his hand on Eleanor's stomach gently rubbing it. "I love you, Eleanor."

"Oh, Alvin, I love you too," Eleanor. She too was very content and satisfied. She placed her hand on top of Alvin's. "I'm so glad we are having this baby."

"I love hearing you say that. I can't believe I'm going to be a father! This is the most wonderful…incredible…..Oh, Elle. I can't think of a word good enough to describe this feeling."

"I know what you mean," said Eleanor. "It feels strange and at the same time amazing knowing that there is a little life inside my belly."

"A life that we created," said Alvin. He leaned down and kissed Eleanor's stomach.

Eleanor stroked the back of Alvin's head, running her hand through his thick hair. "A life conceived out of our passion and love."

Alvin sat up. "We still need to call Jeanette and Theo. I wonder what they're going to think."

"I think they'll be happy," said Eleanor. "Maybe it will encourage them to have one of their own."

Alvin chuckled. "I can't imagine anyone not wanting a baby. By the way, how far along are you anyway?"

"About seven weeks."

"Seven weeks! That's almost two months!"

"I know," said Eleanor, smiling at Alvin. She patted her stomach. "Dr. Randall said we most likely conceived sometime in late July."

"Not long after Dave passed," said Alvin slowly. He smiled weakly. "I wish he were here to share in our joy."

"I know you do, Sweetheart," said Eleanor with a sigh. "We've lost so many loved ones in such a short period of time."

"It's not fair. Mom, Dave, and Miss Miller deserved to see their grandchildren grow up," said Alvin. He paused for a moment to regain control of his emotions. He was so hurt and angry about what had happened. "And Britt…Brittany deserved to see Isabella grow up."

"Alvin, what if….."

"I know what you're going to say, Elle, and please don't think that. You're a lot healthier than Brittany was. Everything is going to be fine. It…it has to be."

"But we do need to discuss that," said Eleanor. "If something were to happen to…"

"NO, ELLE!" snapped Alvin. He didn't mean to be so harsh, but he was so afraid of losing Eleanor. He immediately regretted his tone.

Eleanor's eyes filled with tears. She jerked away from Alvin and quickly got out of bed. With out saying a word, she gathered her clothes and walked across the hall to her bedroom.

Alvin got up and followed her. "Elle…Eleanor, I didn't mean to yell at you."

Eleanor remained silent and closed the door in Alvin's face.

"Elle, I didn't mean to yell," said Alvin knocking on the door. "Please, let me in."

Eleanor sighed and opened the door. She was wearing the red button down shirt Alvin had been wearing earlier. She had picked it up by mistake. "Yes, Alvin."

Alvin pulled Eleanor into a hug. "Elle, I'm sorry. I just don't like thinking about losing you. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Eleanor gently took Alvin's hand and placed it over her belly. "I would hope you would raise our child, and that you would find someone else to give that big heart of yours to."

"Oh, Elle," sighed Alvin.

"I know this is a hard subject to talk about, but plans need to be made. God forbid they ever have to be put into use."

"Well, I'd better go get ready. I have to pick Issy up from school," said Alvin, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Alright," said Eleanor. "I'll call Theodore and Jeanette. Maybe we can have dinner together tonight."

"Sounds great," said Alvin. He kissed Eleanor's cheek. "I….I'm gonna need my shirt back."

Eleanor giggled and took Alvin's shirt off. "Here you go. While you're gone I'm going to start moving some of my things into your…..our bedroom."

"Ok, Baby," said Alvin. He gave Eleanor one last kiss and went to get dressed.

**000 at Isabella's school 000**

Isabella was sitting under a large oak tree reading when Alvin pulled up. She quickly jumped up and got in his car.

"Hey, Issy," said Alvin. "How was your day?"

"Don't ask!" snapped Issy.

"What happened?"

Issy huffed. "Misty Roberts was making fun of me saying I was a loser and my mom and dad never wanted me."

"That's not true," said Alvin. Even if Simon walked out, Brittany loved Isabella and wanted to have her.

"But it is true," said Alvin. "I mean, it's obvious Dave adopted me. You're probably not even my real brother."

Alvin sighed. "Well, I may not be your biological brother, but in my heart you are my baby sister."

Isabella sighed. "I'm just so depressed right now."

Alvin smiled at her. He couldn't see how a five-year-old girl could be depressed or know the meaning of the word for that matter." Well, I know something that will cheer you up."

"What? You're gonna kill Misty?"

"No. It's something much better, and I won't have to serve prison time for it," said Alvin.

"What?" asked Isabella, finally smiling.

"You'll just have to wait and find out at dinner."

Isabella sighed. She didn't say much beyond "Just tell me" on the rest of the ride home. When they pulled into the driveway Isabella got out of the car and ran into the house.

Alvin shouted after her. "Put on something nice. Remember we're all going out tonight."

"Ok, Alvin," she shouted back before closing her bedroom door.

Alvin walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. His eyes widened when he saw Eleanor. She was in her silky, green bathrobe, and her stomach appeared swollen. "Wow."

Eleanor turned to face him. "What do you think?"

"I think your doctor was way off on how far along you are," said Alvin. He chuckled and gave Eleanor a quick kiss on the cheek.

Eleanor laughed and untied her rob to remove the pillow she'd been using. "Oh, Alvin, I'm already chubby. Are you still going to love me when I'm bigger and fatter?"

"Of course, Honey," said Alvin. He wrapped his arms around Eleanor and rubbed her belly. He began kissing her neck. "Mmmm. In fact, I think I might want to keep you that way."

Eleanor's eyes widened as Alvin squeezed the more sensitive parts of her body. She felt slightly uncomfortable. Even though they'd been dating since their freshman year of high school, she was still getting use to the idea of someone like Alvin loving someone her size.

**000 later that night at dinner 000**

Theodore and Jeanette met Alvin, Eleanor, and Isabella at the restaurant around six that evening. Theodore and Jeanette have been married for a year now, but haven't started their family yet. Everyone sat down at the table and ordered their meal.

"So, what's so important?" asked Theodore. "I'm anxious to find out."

"Me too," said Isabella.

Eleanor looked at Alvin and smiled. Her eye's seemed to say, _"You tell them."_

Alvin gently took Eleanor's hand in his. "Elle and I are getting married."

"Really? That's wonderful!" exclaimed Jeanette.

"And we're having a baby," said Alvin.

"I'm gonna be an aunt?" asked Isabella excitedly. "That's awesome!"

Alvin chuckled. "I was hoping you'd feel that way."

"Congratulations you guys," said Theodore. He glanced over at Jeanette. He was worried this might get her thinking about starting their family. He wasn't ready for that.

Jeanette, on the other hand, was worried that Alvin and Elle's news would spark a desire in Theodore for a baby of their own. She was still adjusting to being a wife and was no where near ready for a baby.

For the rest of the night the Seville family sat laughing talking and discussing names for the new addition.

**000 across town 000**

Simon kneeling in front of Brittany's grave and sighed. _"I'm sorry I was never there for you, but I am going to make it up to Isabella."_

**000000**

**So there's chapter 2. Sorry it took so long to update. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	3. For My Own Sake

**Chapter Three: Simon meets Isabella for the first time. What will this do to Alvin and Eleanor's relationship?**

**000000**

Eleanor yawned as she sat up in her bed. Alvin's arm was draped around her hugging her close to him. Eleanor didn't have time to enjoy this moment, as morning sickness was starting to set in. She leaped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

"Elle…..Darling, are you alright?" asked Alvin, following Eleanor into the bathroom. He knelt down beside her and pulled her hair out of the way.

"I'm fine," sighed Eleanor. She wiped her mouth with a nearby wash cloth and walked back into the bedroom. She laid down on the bed . "This won't last too long."

Alvin laid down beside Eleanor and placed his hand on her belly. "When can we find out what we're having?"

"Soon," said Eleanor, placing her hand on top of Alvin's.

"How soon is 'soon'?"

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks? Elle, I don't know if I can wait that long."

"Be patient," said Eleanor. "It will be worth the wait."

"I know," said Alvin. He kissed Eleanor's stomach. "Hello in there. I'm your dad. Oh, I can't wait to see you!"

"Oh, Alvin, you're going to make such a wonderful father."

"Do you really think so?" asked Alvin. "I don't want to screw this up. I mean, what if I do something wrong and the kid ends up hating me?"

"That's not going to happen Alvin You're already starting off right, by caring for me while I'm pregnant. The baby can sense you are here. I can just feel it when you hold me close."

Alvin hovered over Eleanor and kissed her passionately on the lips as if she were a princess that needed to be woken from a deep sleep. "I love you, Eleanor."

"Oh, Alvin, I…..I think I'm going to be sick!"

**000 later that day 000**

It was a beautiful, warm afternoon so Alvin and Isabella decided to go swimming. They had a large pool in their backyard. Eleanor sat in a lawn chair reading _What To Expect When You're Expecting_, every now and then she'd look up and smile. _"Alvin's just a big kid! He's really going to make a wonderful father."_

"No! Alvin! No!" shrieked Isabella as Alvin tossed her into the water. She popped back up. "Oh, I'm gonna get you for this!"

"I'm sorry, Issy," said Alvin, sarcastically. "Did you not want to get wet?"

Isabella groaned. "You'd better be glad Eleanor is pregnant. My niece is the only thing keeping me from severely injuring you!"

Eleanor laughed. "Thank you for including me, Bella."

"Hey, what makes you think it's going to be a girl?" asked Alvin.

"I am a woman. I have instincts," said Isabella.

As Alvin, Isabella, and Eleanor were enjoying their afternoon, they heard a car pull up in their driveway.

"I wonder who that was," said Eleanor.

"I don't know," said Alvin getting out of the pool. He reached for a towel and walked through the gate around to the front yard to investigate. He was angry when he saw who it was. _"Oh, great!"_

"Alvin?" asked Simon as he stepped off the front porch.

Alvin forced himself to speak to his brother. "Hello, Simon."

"Wow, I haven't seen you since….."

"Since Brittany found out she was pregnant."

Simon looked down at his feet. "Can't we just move pass that?"

"Maybe you can, but as long as Issy is without a mother I can't!"

"Alvin, be reasonable! I was fifteen-years-old."

"Reasonable? What's reasonable about leaving your pregnant girlfriend?"

"I've admitted that was a mistake," said Simon. "I just want to make it up to Isabella…to my daughter."

"I'm sorry, Simon. Isabella doesn't know you exist and Eleanor and I really don't want you near her," said Alvin.

"You and Eleanor are still together? I'm glad things worked out for you two."

"Thanks," said Alvin. "Now, get off my property."

"But, Alvin, I….."

"I said, get off my property!"

"Not until I see Isabella. I promise I won't say anything to her. I…..I just want to see her," said Simon.

"Fine," sighed Alvin. He lead Simon around to the pool. Eleanor got up and went into the house when she saw Simon standing there with Alvin. She took Isabella with her.

Simon just stared at Isabella as she walked into the house. _"Oh, she looks so much like Brittany."_

"Ok, you've seen her. Now you can leave," said Alvin.

Simon sighed. "Alvin, I swear, I've really changed. I want to be a part of Isabella's life."

"It's too late for that, Simon."

"Alvin, imagine that she was yours, and I was trying to stop you from spending time with her. What would you do?"

Alvin took a deep breath. "Alright, you can stay for supper, but don't say anything about being her father."

"Thank you, Alvin," said Simon.

"_I just hope Eleanor takes it well,"_ thought Alvin, as he walked into the house. He quickly ran upstairs to his bedroom. Eleanor was sitting on the bed.

"Did you tell him to leave?"

"The thing is…"

"Did you tell him to leave?" repeated Eleanor.

"No," sighed Alvin.

"What?"

"I'm about to become a father, Elle. I don't know what would happen if someone told me I could never see our baby."

"Well, you're about to find out!" huffed Eleanor. She got up, stomped to her dresser, and began taking out clothes. She threw them on the bed and went to her closet to get her suitcase.

"Elle!"

"I told you if he came I'd leave."

"But, Eleanor."

"Alvin, you know how I feel about Simon and you still told him he could stay with us," said Eleanor as tears rapidly fell from her eyes. "I can't believe you did that!"

"I'm sorry, Elle."

"Me too," said Eleanor. She threw the clothes into the suitcase and closed it.

Alvin grabbed Eleanor's arm. "We just have to get through one dinner with him, Eleanor."

Eleanor sighed. "I'm pregnant, Alvin. I don't need this kind of stress."

With that she walked out the door and bounded down the stairs. Alvin quickly followed her. "Eleanor…Sweetheart, come back!"

Simon watched Eleanor walk out the door and Alvin run after her. Isabella heard them fighting and ran down to see what was wrong. "Alvin? Elle?"

"Maybe I should just go," said Simon.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Isabella.

"I'm an old friend of your brothers," said Simon. "We grew up together."

"Oh," said Isabella. "Do you know what's up with Alvin and Eleanor?"

"Well, I'm afraid Eleanor doesn't want me here. I don't think likes me," said Simon.

"It's probably just the hormones. She's pregnant, you know."

"Really? No, Alvin didn't tell me that. Are they married?"

"No, but they're getting married soon."

"Interesting," said Simon. _"I wonder why Alvin didn't tell me."_

**000 outside with Alvin and Eleanor 000**

"Eleanor, please come back," said Alvin.

Eleanor didn't even look back at Alvin. She was so hurt and angry with him.

Alvin grabbed Eleanor's shoulder and turned her to face him. "Elle…"

"Let go of me, Alvin!" said Eleanor, struggling to get away from him.

"Please, Eleanor…"

Eleanor didn't listen. She got into her car and drove off. Alvin went back into the house.

"Where's Eleanor?" asked Simon.

"Um, she's going to stay with Jeanette and Theodore for….." Alvin struggled to contain his tears.

Simon could see Alvin was upset. "Well, why don't we get supper started."

"A…actually, I'm not…not very hungry. I'm just going to go upstairs and…..t….take a nap or something. I really don't feel well."

"Alvin," said Isabella.

Alvin brushed past Isabella and Simon and bounded up the stairs. He was heartbroken and felt so alone with out Eleanor there.

Simon spent the night at the house. He talked to Isabella, but didn't even hint about being her father as much as it killed him inside. _"She's mine. I can't go on lying to her."_

**000 the next morning 000**

Alvin forced himself downstairs to make breakfast for Isabella. As he began cooking, Simon came down.

"Alvin, I need to talk to you," said Simon.

"What?"

"I've thought long an hard about it and I think it's time I go back east. My job and new life is there.'

"Is that it?" asked Alvin.

"I want to take Isabella with me," said Simon.

**000000**

**So, there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	4. For Saving What We Had

**Chapter Four: It has been a few days since the events of the previous chapter occurred. Alvin tries to keep Simon from taking Isabella, while trying to win Eleanor back. Alvin learns some devastating news that will change everything.**

**000000**

Alvin quickly pulled out his cell phone to call Eleanor. She didn't answer, he figured she wouldn't want to talk to him, but he left a message anyway. "Elle, please call me back. I really need to talk to you. Simon wants to take Issy back east with him. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I love you, Eleanor. Bye."

"Alvin," said Isabella coming down the stairs. "Is Eleanor coming back?"

"I don't know," said Alvin.

"You should go see her," said Isabella. "You're still madly in love with her, aren't you?"

Alvin smiled. "Yes, but I don't think she wants to see me."

"You can at least try," said Isabella.

Alvin sighed. He really missed Eleanor and desperately wanted her back in his life. He then made the decision he'd go see her while Isabella was at school.

**000 later that day 000**

Alvin walked up the steps of Theodore and Jeanette's house. Suddenly he was the jerk coming to beg for forgiveness. He knocked on the door, and Eleanor answered.

"Oh, it's you," said Eleanor.

Alvin managed to smile. "Hi, Elle. Can I come in?"

Eleanor nodded. "We need to talk."

Alvin came on into the house allowing Eleanor to close the door behind them. He made his way into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Come, sit by me, Elle."

Eleanor did as Alvin requested, praying that God would prepare Alvin's heart for what she had to tell him. "Alvin, I…..There's something I need to tell you."

"What?" asked Alvin, sensing sorrow in his lover's voice.

Eleanor blinked back tears and looked straight into Alvin's eyes. "I got my period. I lost our baby."

Alvin opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come. His heart shattered and his eyes swelled with tears. _"No! This can't be true."_

"Please, say something, Alvin."

Finally Alvin regained his composure. "Tell me you're lying, Elle. The baby has to be ok."

"I'm so sorry, Alvin," said Eleanor.

"No, Elle. I'm the one that should be sorry. This is all my fault. I should have told Simon to leave," said Alvin.

"There's something else."

Alvin stared at Eleanor. "What is it?"

Eleanor sighed. "These past few days I've been alone have made me examine our relationship. I feel I have a right to know, do you still love Brittany? I know, she's gone, but whenever someone mentions her you…..I just can't explain the look in your eyes."

"Elle, you and I had been dating almost a year when Brittany and Simon hooked up," said Alvin. "I loved you long before that happened."

"I know you only asked me out to make Brittany jealous."

"Oh," said Alvin, slowly. He'd almost forgotten back that. "Elle….."

"Alvin, just tell me. Is there any part of you that still loves Brittany?"

Alvin sighed, knowing her couldn't lie to Eleanor. "Yes. I do still have feelings for Brittany."

"I knew it," sighed Eleanor. She blinked back tears and slipped off the engagement ring Alvin had given her. "I'm sorry, Alvin. I can't be in a relationship with someone who's still in love with my sister."

"But, Elle you're the one I love! Brittany was my childhood sweetheart. I mean, isn't there a part of you that still feels for Theodor?"

"No, Alvin. If there was I would have dated him instead of you when we were in high school."

"Eleanor, if there was any real reason for us to break up I'd understand, but there's not. I mean, I've always been honest with you."

"Always?" asked Eleanor. "There's a lot that you think I don't know about, but I do. I know about the beers you sneak when you think I'm asleep or busy. I know that you tried to commit suicide twice after Brittany died. And now, I know you don't really love me."

"That's not true, Elle. I do love you," said Alvin, attempting to pull her into a hug.

Eleanor pushed Alvin away. "I think you'd better go."

Tears fell from Alvin's eyes. "Elle,….."

Eleanor walked into the kitchen, not regretting her decision one little bit, while Alvin stayed on the couch confused. _"Why did I say that! I do love Eleanor!"_

Alvin ran into the kitchen to find Eleanor.

"What do you…." Before Eleanor could finish her sentence Alvin pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Elle, I love you," said Alvin. "I swear my heart is yours. When I said I loved Brittany, I only meant that she was my first love and the memories I have with her will always be special in my heart, but the memories I'm making now with you and Issy are more precious than I could ever imagine."

"Oh, Alvin," sighed Eleanor. "I know that you love me. I guess I was just looking for any excuse. I'd built myself to think you'd hate me for losing the baby, that I thought I needed to end this fist."

Alvin managed to smile. "I could never hate you. You can't help what happened."

Eleanor embraced Alvin. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Alvin. "I want you to go to the doctor tomorrow, just make sure you're ok."

Eleanor nodded. "Do you mind if I come home."

"Sure," said Alvin. "At least now I'll have back up."

"Back up?"

"You didn't get my message?"

"My phone died and I left the charger at home."

"Oh…." said Alvin slowly.

"What?"

Alvin sighed heavily. "Simon wants to take Issy back east with him."

"He what?" shrieked Eleanor. "You told him no, right?"

"Of course I did!"

"He has no right to take her."

"That's up for the courts to decide," said Simon, walking into the kitchen. Theodore and Jeanette followed close behind him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alvin.

Simon handed Alvin a piece of paper. "I'm suing you for custody of Isabella."

**000000**

**Will Simon gain custody of Isabella? How will Alvin and Eleanor cope with their tragic news? REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	5. For The Truth

**Chapter Five: Alvin tells Isabella about her real mother father, as he prepares for the court case. Alvin confides his fears in Theodore**

**000000**

Alvin sighed as he stepped into Isabella's bedroom. Telling her Eleanor had lost the baby was hard enough, but telling her that her real father was alive would be even harder. Alvin knew that this would spark a series of questions about Simon, Brittany, and what happened to make Dave adopt her.

"What's wrong, Alvin?" asked Isabella.

"Um, Is, we need to have a serious talk," said Alvin, sitting down on Isabella's purple bed.

Isabella sat beside him. "I'm listening."

"You remember meeting Simon don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Simon is really my brother," said Alvin. He took a deep breath and slowly continued. "Simon….. is also your real father."

"What? Why am I just now finding out about this?"

"Because Simon left when he found out your mom was pregnant. He said he wasn't ready to be a father. I honestly thought he'd never come back."

"What about my mother?" asked Isabella.

Alvin sighed. "Do you remember Eleanor and Jeanette talking about their older sister Brittany, who died?"

"Yes. I've been to put flowers on her grave with them, but what d…..Wait, is she my mother?"

Alvin nodded, with tears in his eyes. "She wasn't very healthy and died a few days after you were born. She asked Dave to raise you as his own. When he found out he had cancer, he asked me to take care of you."

"So you're really my uncle?"

"Technically, yes," said Alvin. He wrapped his arms around Isabella. "But I will always be you're big brother."

Isabella smiled weakly and hugged Alvin. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Like I said, we didn't think we'd have to, but….."

"But what?"

"Simon wants to take you back home with him."

"What? I don't want to go."

"You may not have a choice," said Alvin. "He's suing me for custody of you."

"He can't do that! You're my family. I have no clue who he is."

"I know," said Alvin, stroking Isabella's long auburn hair.

"When is the court case" asked Isabella.

"They haven't set a date yet," said Alvin. "They have to do a paternity test to prove you're really Simon's daughter."

Isabella sighed. "Do you think he'll win?"

"I don't know," said Alvin.

"Well, I think I'm going to clean my room. Maybe it will get my mind off of things," said Isabella.

Alvin got up and left the room. His little meeting with Isabella had gone better than he thought. Little did Alvin know that would be the only good thing to happen.

**000 later that day 000**

Alvin was sitting in the living room waiting for Eleanor to come back from her doctors appointment. He had a half-empty beer in his hands. Now that he knew Eleanor knew about his drinking he wasn't going to hide it anymore. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Alvin quickly got up to answer it.

"Hey, Alvin," said Theodore.

"Hey, Theo. Come in," said Alvin.

Theodore followed Alvin into the living room and sat down. "I figured you could use someone to talk to."

"Thanks," said Alvin, taking another swallow of beer. He winced. "You know, I hate the way this tastes."

"Then why do you keep drinking it?"

Alvin shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not even old enough to drink, but it's not like anyone cares."

"I care, and you know Elle does," said Theodore.

"I guess so," said Alvin, gulping back the last bit of beer. "I…I had stopped when Elle told me she was pregnant."

"I'm truly sorry about what happened."

"Don't be. It just wasn't meant to be."

"Alvin, are you ok?"

"For someone with a life as suckish as mine…..yeah, I guess I'm fine," said Alvin. "I've lost all the parental figures in my life…my first love…...my own child."

Theodore really wasn't sure what to say. It hurt him to see his brother hurt. Theodore reached over and gave Alvin a reassuring hug.

"Thanks, Theo," said Alvin, hugging back. "I think I'm going to go check on Isabella."

Alvin went upstairs and knocked on Isabella's door, but the little chipette didn't answer. Alvin opened the door only to find out Isabella was gone.

"What's wrong?" asked Theodore as he watched Alvin run back down stairs.

"Issy's gone!" said Alvin, franticly searching the house.

"What!"

Theodore and Alvin searched the entire house, then went to their neighbors asking for help. They called the police and the rest of the family. Isabella had run away from home.

**000000**

**Will Alvin be able to find Isabella? REVIEW! Be honest, but nice.**


	6. For Peace

**I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this. I'm having major writer's block.**

**Chapter Six: Everyone searches for Isabella. Eleanor has important news for Alvin that could change everything.**

**000000**

Alvin and Theodore went together to look for Isabella. They searched the mall, park, and a few other places Isabella liked to go with her friends.

"I just don't understand why she would run away," said Theodore.

"I think I do," said Alvin. "She doesn't want to go live with Simon."

"But running isn't going to stop that."

"She doesn't know that. She wants to stay with me and Eleanor."

"Alvin, do you really think Simon would win custody?" asked Theodore.

"I don't know," said Alvin. "I hope not, but….."

Theodore could tell Alvin was getting emotional. He understood and felt like crying himself. Isabella brought so much joy to all their lives. He couldn't imagine not being able to see her everyday.

**000 meanwhile with Eleanor 000**

Eleanor sat silently in the doctor's office waiting. Alvin had insisted she make an appointment to make sure she was ok. Eleanor was still upset. So much was happening at one time. She had lost her baby and now she might lose Isabella, whom she thought of as a daughter.

"Eleanor Seville?" asked the ultrasound nurse.

"Yes," said Eleanor slowly.

"The doctor is ready for you now."

Eleanor slowly made her way to the back. She laid down on the table and pushed her shirt up so the nurse could put the gel on her stomach.

"So, when did you get your period?" asked the nurse.

"About a week ago. It only lasted a few days though," replied Eleanor.

The nurse smiled weakly as she rubbed the ultrasound wand over Eleanor's stomach. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh, my goodness!"

"What?"

"I don't believe this," said the nurse. She looked at Eleanor. "I have something very important to tell you. You might want to call your fiancé."

**000 with Isabella 000**

Isabella wiped the tears from her eyes as she kneeled in front of Brittany's grave. "All these years…I had no idea you were my mother. Alvin said you loved me. I wish you were here to tell me that yourself, and to stop Si….ur Dad from taking me. I don't want to go with him. I love living with Alvin and Eleanor, and spending most of my weekends with Theodore and Jeanette. It's not fair!"

Simon, who had been watching the little chipette from behind, came and knelt down beside her. "Hi, Issy."

"What do you want?"

"I was worried about you. Everyone is. They're all out looking for you."

Isabella sighed. "Why are you even here?"

"I just told you I was…"

"No. I mean, why did you choose now to come for me? Why didn't you just stay when Brittany told you she was pregnant?"

"I….I don't know. I guess I was just scared."

"Of me?"

"I know that's a lousy excuse. Then again I guess there isn't a good reason for abandoning you're pregnant girlfriend."

"No, there isn't," said Isabella.

"I know you don't want to go back east with me, but…."

"But nothing! I'm not going back with you and you can't make me," cried Isabella, before running back off.

"Isabella come back!" shouted Simon.

The little chipette didn't listen. She ran as far as she could and hid from Simon. Isabella was determined not to let Simon take her away from her home.

**000 with Jeanette 000**

Jeanette waited at Alvin and Eleanor's house just incase Isabella came back there. She paced and prayed Isabella would come home safely. Like Eleanor, Jeanette loved Isabella as her own. Isabella reminded her a lot of Brittany. Suddenly Jeanette heard the front door open. She made her way to the foyer just in time to see Isabella sneaking up the stairs.

"Isabella?" gasped Jeanette.

Isabella whirled around. "Oh, h….hi, Jeanette."

"Where have you been? You had us scared to death! You're brothers are out looking for you right now."

"You mean, my uncles," said Isabella.

Jeanette sighed. "Is, you shouldn't have run off like that."

"I had no choice! I can't let Simon take me away from you guys."

Jeanette motioned for Isabella to come to her, and gave her a hug. "I'm not going to let that happen, but we do need to call Alvin and Theodore and let them know you're alright."

Isabella nodded. "We can do that now."

**000 back with Alvin and Theodore 000**

Alvin's ears perked as he heard his cell phone vibrating against the cup holder in his car. "Theo, can you get that it might be Issy."

Theodore picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi, Eleanor. Yeah, Alvin's right here."

Alvin sighed as he took the phone. He'd forgotten about her doctor's appointment. "Hey, Elle. Listen, I….."

"Alvin, I have something important I need to tell you," said Eleanor. "She took a deep breath before continuing. "I didn't lose the baby."

"What? But I thought…."

"I know, I did too. The doctor said he's only seen this once before. It's a miracle!"

"Oh, Elle, I'm so happy," said Alvin. Tears of joy filled his eyes.

"That's not all," said Eleanor, with joy in her voice. "I know what were having too."

"Really? Is it a girl or boy?"

"Yes," said Eleanor.

"Huh?"

Eleanor giggled. "Alvin, were having twins!"

"Elle, that's wonderful," said Alvin. He smiled brightly, for the first time since Eleanor told him she lost the baby.

As Alvin and Eleanor talked Theodore's cell phone began to ring. It was Jeanette.

"Theodore, Isabella is here. You and Alvin should come home now."

"Thank God!" breathed Theodore. "We're on our way."

**000000**

**Sorry this chapter is some-what suckish. Like I said, I'm having major writers block. REVIEW! be honest, but nice. **


	7. For Happiness

**Chapter Seven: Alvin has a dream about Brittany. The day of the court case arrives with surprising results. Simon remembers the night Brittany told him she was pregnant and regrets his decisions.**

**000000**

Eleanor slowly made her way down into the kitchen. It was late….early really in the morning, and she was having sudden cravings. She noticed Alvin was not in bed with her, but soon discovered he was in the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be up so late," she said softly.

Alvin smiled weakly at his fiancé. "I could say the same about you."

Eleanor sat down at the table with Alvin. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"More like terrified," said Alvin. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose Isabella."

Eleanor reached over and placed her hand on top of Alvin's. "Everything is going to be fine."

"You know, I've been thinking about Brittany a lot lately and..." Alvin looked up at Eleanor. He was worried that talking about his relationship with Brittany would upset Eleanor.

"It's ok, Alvin. I know you love me," said Eleanor.

Alvin sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"We'll we'd better get some sleep," said Eleanor, getting up.

"I think I'm going to stay up a bit," said Alvin.

Eleanor smiled. "Couldn't you just stay up in our room? I could help you relax."

Alvin smiled as Eleanor pulled on his arm, guiding him to the stairs. Maybe making love to Eleanor was just what he needed.

**000 an hour later 000**

Alvin stroked Eleanor's hair as he drifted off to sleep. Eleanor's warm body was resting against him, using his chest for a pillow. Alvin loved having her close by him. It really did help him to relax. It wasn't long before he began to dream.

"_Alvin…..Alvin, wake up. I need to talk to you," said a familiar female voice._

_Alvin recognized the voice. He sat up on the edge of the bed. "Brittany? Is that really you?"_

"_Yes, it's me silly," said Brittany. She gently kissed Alvin on the cheek and sat down next to him "I've missed you."_

"_I've missed you too," said Alvin._

_Brittany looked over and saw Eleanor lying in the bed next to Alvin. "I see you two are still together."_

"_Yeah," said Alvin. "We're going to have twins soon."_

"_That's wonderful," said Brittany. "I'm so happy for you."_

"_So why are you here?"_

"_Because I know you're upset and I just wanted to make sure you were ok."_

_Alvin sighed. "Simon shouldn't even be here. He had his chance to raise Isabella a long time ago."_

"_I know that," said Brittany. _

"_I still don't understand how you could have fallen for a jerk like Simon."_

"_I was young…..stupid, and Simon was the closest thing I could get to you."_

"_Brittany, if…..if you still had feelings for me why didn't you just say so?"_

"_You seemed so happy with Eleanor. I couldn't ruin everything," said Brittany. She smiled. "Now I know I made the right decision."_

"_But if you would have told me….."_

"_I wouldn't have had Isabella, and Eleanor wouldn't be pregnant now."_

_Alvin smiled weakly. "I guess this was all part of a greater plan."_

"_It was," said Brittany. "You are going to be an amazing father, not only to the babies Eleanor carries, but also to Isabella."_

_Alvin's smile brightened. "Thank you, Brittany."_

_"You're welcome, Alvin," said Brittany. She got up and turned to face Alvin. "It was great talking to you again."_

"_You don't have to leave do you?"_

"_I do," said Brittany. _

"_Can you just tell me one thing?"_

"_What?"_

"_You're in Heaven right? I…is Dave proud of me?"_

"_He is," said Brittany. "And incase you're wondering 'He' thinks you're doing a good job with Isabella too."_

_Alvin smiled. "Good-bye, Brittany."_

"_Good-bye, Alvin," said Brittany, as she faded away._

Alvin woke up from his dream, feeling a lot better. However he was still worried about the trial.

**000 the next morning 000**

Alvin sighed as Eleanor straitened his tie. They were getting ready for the custody battle with Simon. Alvin had decided not to tell Eleanor about the dream.

"Hold still, Alvin," said Eleanor. "There. You look, very nice."

"Thanks," said Alvin. He sat back down on the bed and sighed.

Eleanor sat down beside him and held his hand. "Alvin, I know you're worried, but everything is going to be fine. There's no way any judge in his right mind would allow someone who abandoned their child to have custody of it. Simon claims he's changed, but I don't believe him. He's still a jerk!"

"I know, Elle," said Alvin, giving Eleanor and gentle kiss on the lips. He wanted so badly to wake up from this horrible nightmare that was reality. He loved Isabella, and wanted to keep her and adopt her as his own. With the twins on the way, he'd have the perfect family.

"Alvin," called Isabella, from the door. She slowly stepped into the room, her purple ballet flats tapping against the floor. She sat on the bed in between Alvin and Eleanor and sighed. "Do I have to go today?"

"You need to be there," said Alvin. "This is all about you."

Tears began to flow down Isabella's cheeks. "Why did he have to come back?"

"I don't know, Issy," said Alvin. He felt like crying too. The world around him seemed to be crashing down.

"Come on," said Eleanor softly. "We'd better get going."

Alvin held Isabella's hand as they walked out of the house. He had such a strong love and bond with Isabella. Neither of them wanted to be separated.

**000 at the trial 000**

Simon was the only member of the Seville family on the defense. Theodore, Jeanette, and of course Eleanor sided with Alvin. Theodore was loyal to the brother who was always there for him, and Jeanette and Eleanor harbored too much hatred towards Simon for abandoning Brittany.

The judge wasn't shy about showing his favoritism either. Although he had no children of his own, he was understanding of the little chipette in question and tried to look at the situation from Isabella's point of view.

"Simon Seville," said the judge. "I have but one question for you. Why didn't you stay when Isabella's mother told you she was pregnant?"

"I…..I..." Simon stuttered for a moment, then lowered his head. "I don't have an explanation other than I was being stupid."

"You're darn right you were being stupid!" snapped the judge. It was obvious he was emotional about this, a rare display for a judge with his experience. Something about Isabella tugged at his heart. Looking at her across the courtroom, he could tell she was hurting. The judge regained his composure and continued to hammer Simon. "Think of all you missed. Her first steps. Her first word. You have no right to call yourself her father."

Tears flowed down Simon's cheeks. "Please, I know I made a huge mistake back then, but that's why I'm here now. I don't want to miss out on any other part of Isabella's life."

"Mr. Seville, you had a chance to experience the joys of being a father years ago. You gave you that right when you abandoned the poor, fifteen-year-old girl pregnant with you're child! There is nothing in your past that suggests you won't abandon this little girl again. I rule in favor of Alvin Seville, and Isabella Seville's best interests."

As the judges gavel hit the podium, reality hit Simon. He had just lost his daughter. He knew now there was nothing stopping Alvin and Eleanor from adopting Isabella as their own.

**000 meanwhile with Alvin, Eleanor, and Isabella 000**

Isabella jumped into Alvin's arms. "I get to stay! I get to stay!"

Alvin stroked Isabella's back and held her tightly. He didn't speak. No words could describe how he felt.

"Alvin, I can't breathe," said Isabella.

Alvin let go of Isabella, allowing her to slide down his legs. "Sorry, Is."

"Come on, guys. Let's go celebrate," said Eleanor. "Theo. Jeanette. Are you coming too?"

"Of course," said Theodore. He picked Isabella up and placed her on his shoulders.

As they left the court house, Alvin looked back at Simon. The brother's eyes met for the first time since Simon sued. There was no hate or rejoicing, just two brothers who wondered if they'd ever be a real family again.

**000000**

**Will the Sevilles reconcile? REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	8. For Her Memory

**First, a special shout out and a BIG thank you to Daddy'sGirl123, who named Alvin and Eleanor's twins for me.**

**Chapter Eight: As Isabella's adoption is finalized, Simon begs Alvin for the right to visit Isabella as he wishes. Will Alvin show sympathy towards the brother who destroyed their family? **

**000000**

"Ok, so if we put Andria's crib here…..No, that's not going to work," Eleanor sat down in a nearby rocking chair and sighed. She placed her hand over her rounded stomach. "Only three more months until the twins get her and I'm not nearly ready."

"I don't think that's going to stop them from coming," said Alvin with a smile. He knelt down next to Eleanor and kissed her belly. "Jackson. Andria. Are you giving Mommy a hard time?"

The twins kicked against Alvin's hand, causing their parents to smile.

"I still can't believe we're having twins!" said Eleanor. "Having one is such a blessing, but two? It's unreal how amazing this feels."

"I know," said Alvin. He smiled brightly. "I can't wait until I can hold them in my arms."

"Oh, Alvin," sighed Eleanor. She pulled Alvin into another passionate kiss. "I love you so much."

Alvin smiled. "I love you too."

"Where's Isabella?" asked Eleanor.

"She's in her room doing homework," said Alvin.

"When are you supposed to meet with the lawyers?"

"Tomorrow. All that's left is the paper work."

"And Issy will be our daughter?"

"That's right," said Alvin. "I can't believe how fast the past few months have flown by."

"I know," said Eleanor. "H….have you heard anything from Simon?"

"No. Not since the trial."

"If he really wanted anything to do with Isabella he wouldn't stop fighting for her," said Eleanor.

Alvin sighed. "I think he's just upset that he lost custody."

"You can't loose what you never had….or what you never wanted for that matter."

"Elle…." Before Alvin could finish the phone rang. "I'll get it."

As Alvin left the room, Isabella entered. "Hi, Eleanor. Need any help?"

"Not right now. I'm resting. My feet are killing me," said Eleanor.

"Yeah, your ankles look swollen."

"It's all part of being pregnant," said Eleanor. She smiled. "It's not all bad. I'm actually enjoying it, especially all the attention Alvin is giving me."

Isabella giggled. "I've never seen him so happy….or nervous."

"This is his first child. He's entitled to be both."

"Eleanor, ….what…what was it like when my mother was pregnant with me?"

Eleanor sighed. "She was sick most of the time. You see, Brittany was always underweight and wasn't gaining like she should. We knew she was going to have a difficult time, but none of us thought she would die."

"Did she love me?"

"Oh, more than anything. She wanted you to be born and to be loved."

Isabella smiled. "I wish I could have known her."

Alvin reentered the room with a worried look on his face. "Isabella, I need to talk to Eleanor in private."

"Ok, Alvin," said Isabella. She quickly left the room.

"Alvin, what's wrong? Who was on the phone?" asked Eleanor.

Alvin smiled sheepishly. "First, promise you won't get angry?"

"Who was it, Alvin?"

Alvin sighed. "It…it was Simon."

"What did he want?"

"He wants visitation rights."

"No."

Alvin smiled weakly. "Now, Elle….."

"Don't 'now Elle' me!" snapped Eleanor. "I'm going to speak my mind about this and you are going to listen to me."

"Honey….."

"Alvin, he…..," Eleanor paused and started crying. "I just don't want him near Isabella."

"Elle, you're not listening to me."

"I don't care!"

"I know you hate Simon with every fiber of your being, but….."

"But nothing!" said Eleanor. She pushed against Alvin's shoulder to stand up.

"Please stay," said Alvin placing his hand on Eleanor's should. "Baby, I know you're upset. I don't blame you. I don't want him near her either.'

"Do you mean it?" asked Eleanor in a softer tone.

"You know I do.," said Alvin. He smiled at Eleanor. "Sweetheart….."

"Yes, Darling?" asked Eleanor in a softer tone.

Alvin leaned up and kissed Eleanor. He smiled against her lips and mumbled. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Eleanor. She ran her hand through Alvin's messy hair. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's alright," said Alvin. "I really can't blame you."

"And to think, at one time, we were all best friends."

Alvin sighed. "I just wish the circumstances were better. It's not fair that Isabella can't know her real father, or that I can't have my brother."

Eleanor looked deep into Alvin's eyes. She could see hurt and sorrow. She knew Alvin and Simon were close as children and wished, even though she hated Simon, that the situation was better.

**000000**

**So, there it is. Sorry it's take so long to update. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	9. For My Daughter

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. The holidays were busy for me.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: Alvin and Eleanor have legally adopted Isabella. She will continue to call them by their real names though. **

**Chapter Nine: A surprise visitor when the twins are born brings more changes for the Seville family.**

**000000**

"Good morning, Eleanor," said Isabella as she came down for breakfast.

"Good morning, Issy," said Eleanor, who was sitting at the table. She looked back at Alvin, who was cooking breakfast. "Honey, are you sure you don't want me to do it? I mean, I'm pregnant not helpless."

"Elle," sighed Alvin. He knew it annoyed Eleanor that he wouldn't let her do much, but he didn't want to risk her or the babies getting hurt. He quickly changed the subject. "Issy, did you sleep well?"

"Not really," sighed Isabella. She looked up at Alvin. "A word of advice, if what you two did last night won't hurt the twins, then letting Eleanor cook breakfast can't possibly do any harm."

Eleanor and Alvin's faces turned bright red. They were silent, then stammered for a moment trying to think of some way out of this awkward situation.

Isabella smiled sheepishly, knowing what she had said must have embarrassed them. She use to live to embarrass her big brother, but now it just seemed weird to think about her 'parents' having sex.

At last Alvin walked over to the table and made a coherent statement. "Breakfast is served."

"Great! I'm starved," said Isabella.

Eleanor smiled, but only for a second. She suddenly gripped her stomach and groaned. "Oh!"

"Eleanor, are you ok?" asked Alvin.

"I'm fine," said Eleanor. The look in her eyes told Alvin a different story.

"Elle, do you think you might be going into labor?" asked Alvin.

"I….OH! Yes, Alvin….It's time."

"Issy, call Jeanette and Theodore to come get you," said Alvin. He patted Eleanor's hand. "I'm going to get your bags."

"Alright, Alvin. Hurry!" breathed Eleanor.

Alvin soon returned with Eleanor's things. As they were getting into the car to leave Theodore and Jeanette pulled up in the yard for Isabella. Alvin drove quickly, but carefully to the hospital. He was so excited, nervous, and a bit terrified all at the same time.

**000 later at the hospital 000**

"It's ok, Eleanor. You're doing great," said Alvin, as he stroked his wife's sweat soaked hair. "Just a little more and…"

"Why don't you just shut up!" snapped Eleanor. She had been in labor for the past fourteen hours. The pain was excruciating and almost unbearable. She squeezed Alvin's hand tightly. "Oh, I hate you so much right now!"

"I know you do, Honey," said Alvin, trying to ignore all Eleanor's hurtful comments. She had pretty much called him every name she could think of. Alvin didn't know ladies, especially one as delicate as Eleanor, were capable of using such language.

"Alright Eleanor, just one more push," said the doctor.

Eleanor let out an ear piercing scream, which was followed by a soft cry. One of the nurses held up the squirming ball of fur for Alvin and Eleanor to see.

Alvin kissed Eleanor's hand. "He's perfect."

Eleanor smiled, but only for a second. The pain from the second twin hit. "OH! ALVIN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I love you too, Sweetheart," said Alvin. He listened and waited patiently for the sounds of his daughter crying. It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

The doctor held up little Andria for her parents to see. Eleanor fell back against her pillow, exhausted. The nurses took newborns away to clean them off and get them ready for a visit with their parents.

Alvin leaned over and gave Eleanor a passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you….so much."

"I love you too," sighed Eleanor. She smiled brightly, although she was very weak.

Alvin and Eleanor stared at each other for a moment taking in what had just happened. Just ten minutes before Andria and Jackson were in Eleanor's belly just waiting to come. Now they were here.

"You should get some rest," said Alvin. "I'm going to call Theo and tell him he's officially an uncle now."

"Alright, Dear," said Eleanor. She gathered all her strength and leaned up to kiss Alvin. "Hurry back, my love."

Alvin left the room, and Eleanor was alone. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**000 later that day 000**

Eleanor had just woken up, but was still lying in bed. Alvin was sitting in a near by chair talking with her. The door opened and a young nurse peered in. "Mrs. Seville, do you feel like having two visitors?"

Eleanor smiled and nodded. Two nurses then brought Andria and Jackson in and placed them in Eleanor's arms. They left so the new family could have some time together.

Eleanor was so amazed by the little lives that she now held in her arms. "Hi there. I'm your mommy."

The babies cooed and stretched their little arms up. Alvin beamed. He was so proud of his new family. Taking Jackson in his arms he whispered. "I promise I'm going to take good care of you, your sisters, and your mommy. I will always…..always be here for you."

Jackson looked up at Alvin and blinked. This was the first time father and son laid eyes on each other. A jealous Andria cried out for attention.

Eleanor smiled. "Oh, do you want your Daddy to hold you too?"

"I think I'd better take one at time. I'm not use to this," said Alvin. He placed Jackson back in Eleanor's arms, and took Andria in his.

At first, Andria just stared up at Alvin, trying to figure out who this strange man holding her was. She tugged at his shirt and examined her father.

"She's a Daddy's girl alright," said Eleanor.

Alvin looked down at Andria and chuckled. He kissed her forehead. "Elle, she looks just like you…..they both do."

Eleanor smiled. "I love you Alvin."

"I love you too, Eleanor," said Alvin.

The door opened again and Theodore stood there with Isabella.

"Issy, come here," said Eleanor. She let little chipette sit on the bed with her. "This is Jackson."

"He's so tiny," said Isabella. She kissed the little chipmunk on the forehead.

Jackson cooed and reached for Isabella's glasses. Eleanor shifted so he couldn't reach them.

"I'm so getting contacts," said Isabella.

Alvin chuckled. "Theo, where's Jeanette."

"She didn't come. She hasn't been feeling well lately," said Theodore, as Alvin placed Andria in his arms. "Being a teacher I suppose she just caught some virus from the kids."

"That's too bad," said Alvin. "I was hoping you'd both be here. Eleanor and I wanted to talk to you two about being the twins godparents."

"Really?" asked Theodore, as a bright smile made it's way across his face.

"Andria already seems to like you," said Eleanor.

"That's just because he looks like Alvin," said Isabella.

Andria cooed and looked up at Theodore. She wrinkled he little nose and whimpered.

"I think she knows the difference," said Theodore, passing Andria back to Alvin.

As the family talked there was a knock at the door. Assuming it was a nurse Alvin told them to come in. The door opened to reveal Simon.

"What are you doing here?" asked Alvin. He tried to keep his tone calm, so he wouldn't upset the babies.

"I came to see my niece and nephew, and congratulate my brother and sister-in-law," said Simon. He looked kindly at the auburn-haired chipette on the bed with Eleanor. "Hi, Isabella."

Isabella turn away from Simon. She didn't want him here any more than Alvin did.

"You've seen them," said Alvin. "I suggest you leave….now."

"A….Alvin," said Eleanor. "He can stay. I called him."

Everyone looked at Eleanor in shock. They couldn't believe she of all people would allow, let alone request that Simon come.

"What? When?" asked Alvin.

"All in good time, my love," said Eleanor.

"Why did you ask me to come?" asked Simon.

Eleanor sighed and took Isabella's hand. She looked at Simon. "You deserve to know your daughter."

"Elle…." started Alvin.

"Imagine if Andria and Jackson was taken away from you," said Eleanor. "I now see that this is the right thing."

"But Eleanor, I don't want anything to do with him," said Isabella. "He left my mom. He didn't want me!"

"Issy," sighed Simon. "That's not true. I've always loved you."

Isabella crossed her arms. "I don't believe you."

"I know that Isabella, and I honestly can't blame you," said Simon. "I know you'll never accept me as your father, but will you please take this."

Isabella finally looked at Simon. He was holding a gold heart-shaped pendant on a thin gold chain. She was speechless.

"I bought this for your mother. I kept thinking I'd use it for an apology present, but…."

"But you never came home," said Isabella.

Simon looked away, not knowing what to say.

"Issy," said Eleanor in a soft, motherly tone. "I know that Simon made a mistake and hurt a lot of people, but he is here now. I believe his apology is sincere."

Isabella looked at Simon. "Y..you won't try to take me away from Alvin will you?"

"No," said Simon. "Alvin is a much better father than I could ever hope to be."

Isabella smiled weakly. Taking the necklace from him, she said. "I'm not making any promises, but….I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you chance."

Simon smiled and everyone seemed happy. Everyone that is except for Alvin. He didn't believe Simon was sincere, and was still in shock that Eleanor had invited him to come. _"I have to talk to Eleanor. I do not want Simon near Isabella!"_

**000000**

**Will Alvin come around? Will everything turn out ok? REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	10. For The Love We Share

**Chapter Ten: The twins are finally ready to come home. Alvin confronts Eleanor about her decision. Will their marriage withstand the argument to come?**

**000000**

"Ok, my little darlings. Are you ready to go home?" asked Eleanor, as she dressed her twins in the little outfits Jeanette had bought for them. She picked Jackson up and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, my sweet boy! You are so handsome just like your daddy."

Alvin smiled. He was bursting with pride for his new son and daughter. He could already tell some ways the twins were like him, and other ways they were like Eleanor. It was obvious though, that each twin inherited more from one parent than the other. Jackson had brown eyes like Eleanor, and Andria had blue eyes like Alvin. Jackson was quiet and content like Eleanor. Andria was born to be royal and demanded attention like Alvin.

"Alvin, are you ready to go?" asked Eleanor.

"I am," said Alvin. "I'm so excited we finally get to take them home."

"Will you get Andria for me?" asked Eleanor.

Alvin nodded and picked the little chipette up. "Come on, Princess. Let's go home."

Andria cooed and gurgled, as Alvin held her close. She yawned against his chest and drifted off to sleep.

"That's so cute," sighed Isabella, as she watched her baby sister. She loved the new babies, and was fascinated by how tiny they were.

"You'd better put your shoes on Sweetie," said Eleanor. "Simon will be here to pick you up soon."

"Yes, ma'am," said Isabella. She put on her new pink and white tennis shoes, that Simon had given her.

Simon wanted to spoil his little girl. Today he was taking her to Disneyland. Alvin objected to this greatly, but Eleanor approved and even suggested it.

"Are you ready to go, Mrs. Seville," asked a nurse as she pushed a wheelchair in for Eleanor.

"Yes, we are," said Eleanor.

Alvin sighed and placed Andria back into Eleanor's arms. The tiny chipette screamed and squirmed. Alvin kissed her forehead. "It's ok, Princess. I'll be back. Daddy's just going to get the car."

The nurse smiled. "That's so sweet."

Alvin smiled. He hated to leave his new family, especially his daughter, for even one second.

"Oh, and Mr. Seville, your brother is here too," said the nurse. "He's waiting in the lobby."

Alvin's smile weakened. "Come on, Issy. You can walk down with me."

"Ok, Alvin," said Isabella. "Bye, Eleanor."

Alvin sighed as he and Isabella go into the elevator. He didn't say anything, but Isabella knew something was bothering him. She brushed it off though and ran into Simon's arms when they got off the elevator.

Simon chuckled. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

"Elle, said I should give you a chance," said Isabella with a smile. "If my mom liked you, you can't be all that bad."

Simon smiled and looked at Alvin. "How are Eleanor and the twins?"

"They're fine," said Alvin quickly. "You'd better go, if you want to get there when the park opens."

"Bye, Alvin," said Isabella.

"Bye, Issy," said Alvin. He watched as she and Simon got into Simon's car and drove off. He held such hatred in his heart for Simon. He didn't understand why Eleanor had changed her mind.

**000 later that day 000**

"Here we are. Home sweet home," said Eleanor, as she walked back into her home. She held Jackson in her arms.

Alvin followed close behind with Andria, who was sound asleep against his chest. The little chipette refused to leave her father arms again. "I think she's excited."

Eleanor giggled. "The past two days have been a big adventure for her. I don't blame her for being tired."

"Maybe she'll sleep through the night too."

"I hope they both do. You and I need some sleep too."

"Well, why don't we put them down for a nap," suggested Alvin. "That way you and I can go to bed too."

"Alvin, you heard the doctor. We have to wait a few weeks before we have sex. My body needs some rest."

"Oh, I'm too tired to have sex anyway," said Alvin, as he made his way upstairs. He winked at Eleanor. "Get your mind out of the gutter. You and I 'going to bed', doesn't have to mean something sexual."

Eleanor smiled, as she made her way upstairs and into the nursery. She placed Jackson in his crib and hummed a lullaby. Andria cried softly when Alvin placed her in her crib. Of course this broke Alvin's heart.

"If this is hard, what am I going to do when she starts school?"

"Or starts dating," added Eleanor.

"Don't even start with that," said Alvin as they left the room. "She's my baby girl and she's going to stay that way."

Eleanor giggled softly and kissed Alvin. She nuzzled her head into his neck and sighed. "Now you know how Simon feels about Isabella."

Alvin stepped back and pushed Eleanor away. "How dare you. I am nothing like Simon. I am here. I held your hand while you gave birth. I had the common decency to marry you!"

"Alvin, calm down. I only meant that you know what it's like to be a father now."

"No, I've known what it's like to be a father for the past six years. I've changed Isabella's diapers…..taught her how to ride a bike…..chased the monsters out of her bedroom. Simon has no clue what it's like to be a father. He has no idea how it feels to hold a newborn in your arms and know you've created that life!"

"Alvin," shushed Eleanor. "You'll wake the twins."

Alvin sighed, trying to calm down. "It just isn't fair that he should be able to take my daughter."

"But Alvin, Isabella is not your daughter. We have DNA tests to prove that she's not."

"Biologically she's not my daughter, but legally she is. We just adopted her, remember?"

"Simon still deserves to see her," said Eleanor.

"What's with this sudden change of heart? I thought you hated Simon."

"I….I do. I can never forgive him for abandoning Brittany, but…."

"But nothing!"

"Why are you so upset about this? A few months ago you were the one wanting to give him a chance."

"Then I saw how much it upset you," said Alvin.

"But I'm ok with it now. Why aren't you?"

"Because Isabella is the last thing I have of Brittany's."

"Oh," said Eleanor slowly. "So we're back to this. You're still in love with her."

"I told you, I….."

"No! No more of these stupid 'she was my childhood sweetheart' excuses! You really love her."

"M…..Maybe I do," said Alvin.

Eleanor bit her lip to prevent herself from crying.

"Elle, I….I didn't mean….."

"Just get….."

Before Eleanor could say 'out', Alvin pulled her into a passionate kiss. Eleanor jerked away and slapped Alvin. She hit him so hard, he almost lost his balance.

"I suppose I deserved that," said Alvin.

"Yeah, you did," said Eleanor. She looked into Alvin's eyes, which were now brimming with tears. "I'm sorry."

"So, am I," said Alvin. "You should know that you mean more to me than the air I breathe. I love you and the twins so much, but I do miss Brittany."

"And you still love her."

"No! I don't know why I said that," said Alvin. "You are the one I love."

Eleanor sighed. "I believe you. I don't know why, but I believe you."

Alvin gently kisses Eleanor again. "You must love me."

"I do," said Eleanor with a smile.

"Now, Dearest, how about we take a nice long nap. We're both tired and we need to relax."

"You're right," said Eleanor. She took Alvin by the hand and they went into the bedroom. She still couldn't help feeling like Alvin's heart wasn't all hers.

**000000**

**So, that's it. The next chapter will be about Simon and Isabella's day. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	11. For Forgiveness

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: I will be writing another story to go along with this one. It will be a back story to tell about Simon and Brittany's relationship, Alvin's relationships with Brittany and Eleanor, and Isabella's birth. I will reveal the title just as soon as I think of one…..most likely in the next chapter.**

**Chapter Eleven: Isabella asks Simon about his relationship with Brittany.**

**000000**

When Isabella said goodbye to Alvin and left the hospital with Simon, she had no idea what to expect. She had never spent more than a few minutes with Simon, and even then the other members of her family had been there. Being alone with him was totally new to her.

Like Isabella, Simon was also unsure of what this day would bring. He struggled in finding a way to start a conversation with the young chipette. _"I wonder why she's not saying anything. I'm sure she had questions about me…and about Brittany. Maybe it's best if she doesn't. I'm not so sure I could explain the situation without her hating me more." _

"_I really want to ask him about Brittany, but I'm afraid to," _thought Isabella. _"What if it makes him sad…..or angry? Maybe I should just forget it."_

At last Simon broke the silence asked, "So, are you glad you're finally out for Spring Break?"

"Defiantly," said Isabella. "I mean, I actually like school, but I'm also ready for a vacation."

"I felt the same way when I was your age," said Simon.

Isabella hesitated to ask her next question. "Did my mom like school?"

Simon smiled. "Not really. That's not to say she wasn't smart, she just didn't like having to do the work."

"Elle and Alvin have told me some things about Brittany, but you had a different kind of relationship with her. W….would you please tell me about that?"

"What would you like to know?"

"When did she tell you she was going to have me?"

"Right after I had been accepted into NYMSA."

"What's that?" asked Isabella.

"The New York Math and Science Academy," replied Simon. "It's a private boarding school in Manhattan, which specializes in teaching science and mathematics. I had applied there the year before and was put on a waiting list."

"Did Mom want you to go?"

"Actually she did. She was very excited for me…..at first."

"What happened that she changed her mind?" asked Isabella.

"I couldn't return the same happiness, when she told me she was pregnant."

"Why couldn't you?" asked Isabella.

Simon didn't answer. He really couldn't. He had no excuse or explanation.

Isabella quickly jumped in. "What was Brittany like?"

"She was wonderful," said Simon. "She was so sweet and…..just amazing"

"Did you love her?"

Simon blinked back tears. "Yes, I did…very much. She was my whole world. I knew she was the one."

"The one? You mean, you wanted to marry her."

"I did," said Simon. "I could see myself spending the rest of my life with her."

"Then why didn't you marry her? Why did you leave?" asked Isabella. "I mean, I know you said you were scared, but…you and I both know that's really not a good enough excuse."

I know it isn't," said Simon. "In fact it's a total lie. No matter how many times I tried to tell myself leaving was the right decision for everyone…the truth is I was just being selfish."

"I'll say," said Isabella. "Just think of all you've missed out on because of it."

"I do think about it, Isabella. I live everyday regretting my decision and wondering what if," said Simon. He cleared his throat and continued. "I'll never forgive myself for how I've hurt you and your mother."

Isabella's attitude suddenly changed. She believed Simon was sincere. "I forgive you."

This statement caught Simon off guard. "What?"

"I forgive you Si…Dad."

**000000**

**Oh, boy! How is Alvin gonna react to this? REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	12. For My Family

**SPECIAL ANNOUCNEMENT: In the last chapter I said I was going to make a back story to this. I've decided to title it, _Beautiful Mistakes._**

**Chapter Twelve: As Simon is accepted back into the family, Alvin distances himself from everyone including Eleanor. Will this finally be the breaking point for Alvin and Eleanor's marriage?**

**000000**

It had been one month since Isabella and Simon's trip. Simon had made the decision to move back to LA, so he could be close to Isabella. Even though Isabella would still be raised by Eleanor and Alvin, Simon wanted to be a part of her life.

Alvin hated this idea. In fact he was very angry and refused to speak to Simon. His relationships with Eleanor, Isabella, and even Theodore and Jeanette suffered because of it.

"Thank you for inviting me over for dinner, Eleanor," said Simon, placing his empty plate in the sink.

Eleanor smiled. "No problem. We're happy to have you."

"I just hate Alvin had to work late," said Isabella.

Eleanor softly cleared her throat. It obvious she was upset about something.

Simon took notice and said, "Issy, why don't you go finish your homework. I'll help Eleanor with the dishes."

"Ok, Dad," said Isabella. She went upstairs to her bedroom and began her homework.

Simon waited a few moments before asking, "Elle, is there something going on with Alvin?"

"N…no. Nothing's wrong…..I mean, nothing's going on. Everything is fine, Simon. W…why wouldn't it be?"

"Eleanor, I know you well enough to know when there's something bothering you."

Eleanor sighed. "I don't know what's going on. Alvin isn't the same man I fell in love with. He's….changed."

"He hasn't hit you or anything like that has he?"

"Oh, goodness no! He…he has been drinking more, but never around the kids," said Eleanor. "He used to be ashamed of his alcoholism, and always tried to hide it from me. He doesn't care if I see him anymore."

"Do you think he's out drinking now?"

"I don't know, Simon!" cried Eleanor. Tears rapidly flowed down her cheeks. "I..I…"

Simon pulled Eleanor into a comforting hug. He stroked Eleanor's flowing blonde hair. "Shh…It's ok."

Eleanor returned Simon's hug and sobbed into his chest. Neither of them heard the front door open.

Alvin was home from work. He was sober and had been telling the truth about working late. The fact that Simon was suppose to come over for dinner was just a coincident. When Alvin entered the kitchen and saw Eleanor in Simon's arms his heart shattered. Then he became angry.

"What do you think you're doing!" he snapped. He pulled Simon away from Eleanor, and slammed him against the pantry door. "You've already taken my first love. Now you want my wife!"

"Alvin calm down," pleaded Eleanor. "It was just an innocent little hug. I was upset because you were late and….."

"Elle, I called you and told you I had to work late," said Alvin, letting go of Simon. He stepped toward Eleanor. "Did you think I was lying?"

"I'm sorry, Alvin. I did," said Eleanor. "I figured you were out drinking."

"You know I wouldn't risk my life or someone else's by driving drunk," said Alvin. He cupped Eleanor's chin in his hand and kissed her. "And I would never want to hurt you by coming home drunk."

Eleanor jerked away from him, still crying. "No, you'd just wait until you're here and bury yourself in your office with a bottle of vodka!"

Alvin stared at Eleanor. She had never expressed her true feelings about his drinking before. In reality Alvin knew that Eleanor hated it, but he let himself believe her silence was approval.

"Maybe I should go," said Simon.

"No, stay. You are always welcome in my home," said Eleanor. She turned back to Alvin. "Since you insist on acting like a child, I'm going to treat you like one. Now, you and I are going to sit down and talk about this. And this time you're going to be totally honest."

"Like, I've lied to you before!" snapped Alvin. "Is this still about Brittany? Damn it Eleanor! I've told you over and over again, I don't love her anymore. She's gone forever and anyway you're my wife now. If I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't have married you."

"But if she were here…" Eleanor paused and bit her lip to keep from crying. "If Brittany were still alive would you have married me?"

"Oh, Elle, of course I would have," sighed Alvin, pulling Eleanor into a tight hug. He kissed her cheek. "I love you so much. What feelings….if any I had for Brittany faded long ago."

Eleanor pulled away from Alvin and looked into his eyes. "We've had this fight too many times before. I don't know if I really believe you. I'm done."

"Done?" asked Alvin. He could feel his heart drop. "What do you mean?"

"You know good and well what I mean!" snapped Eleanor. She sighed, put her emotions behind her, and continued. "You aren't angry at Simon for leaving Brittany. In fact you when he left. You thought you'd have another chance with Brittany."

"Eleanor, I…."

"No, Alvin, let me finish," said Eleanor. "She refused you because of your relationship with me and the fact she loved still loved Simon. That's when you first started drinking."

Alvin's eyes widened. "H…how did you know about that?"

"I'm not stupid Alvin," said Eleanor. "And I know the real reason you're so angry with Simon."

Simon, who had remained silent during Eleanor's speech, looked up.

Eleanor continued calmly, but angrily confronting Alvin. "You want to be Isabella's father. Not her adoptive father, but her biological father."

Alvin swallowed, trying to think of what to say to Eleanor. He knew she wouldn't believe anything he said.

"You wanted a tangible piece of proof that Brittany loved you," said Eleanor. "That way you could still be with her, instead of being with me and longing for her."

Tears filled Alvin's eyes. He now realized his carelessness was about to cost him his true love. "Eleanor, I'm so….so sorry. If I haven't made it clear that I love you, I do…Oh, more than anything I do! Please don't tell me this is over. Our life together has barely begun."

"I…I just need some time to think about all of this," said Eleanor. She took off her engagement ring and her wedding band. "I think I've made a terrible mistake."

"Elle….please don't," said Alvin. He reached for her but she pulled away.

"No, Alvin. I meant it. I'm done," said Eleanor. "Please go get your things. It will be easier this way. So, we won't have to move the twins."

Alvin nodded. He was out of excuses. As he neared the bedroom he and Eleanor shared, little Andria started crying. Alvin quickly went to her and picked her up. "It's ok, Sweetie. Daddy's right here…..for now."

Andria cooed and snuggled against Alvin's chest.

"_I can't lose Eleanor or my children," _thought Alvin._ "I wish I'd never even mentioned Brittany. Elle is my second chance. I refuse to let our relationship end. I'll die without her."_

**000000**

**So, there it is. REVIEW! be honest but nice.**


	13. For Our Future

**I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. This story is going in an entirely different direction then I originally planned. School, family, and some other things have prevented me from working on it.**

**Also I have some new YouTube videos. The link to my channel is on my profile so please watch and comment. **

**Also I recently received a PM asking me why I call Eleanor, Elle then El. Elle (if you've seen the Legally Blonde movies) is usually pronounced El, but I have a friend who's nickname is Elle and she pronounces it like el'lee. It's in honor of her. LOVE YOU ELLE!**

**Chapter Thirteen: As Alvin's world comes crashing down around him, Theodore and Jeanette are caught in the crossfire. Will the Seville's be able to recover? Or is this the end of this once close-knit family.**

**000000**

Since Eleanor asked him to leave, Alvin had been living in a hotel. He didn't think he would be there long. In fact, he kept telling himself. _"Three days….one week tops. Elle will be begging me to come back home." _Alvin waited, but three days passed and Eleanor hadn't called. Then one week passed. Two weeks….three weeks….then one month. Eleanor still hadn't called.

Theodore, who was now acting more like a parent than a brother, tried his best to comfort Alvin, but it's hard to comfort someone you rarely catch sober. Still he wouldn't give up on the brother he had looked up to as a kid.

"I jus don utersand why she won talk t'me," slurred Alvin. He had been drinking more since he'd moved out. He was depressed, suicidal, and unable to control his emotions. Tears streamed down his face as he spoke to Theodore. "I mir…ist her s…..s'much."

"Come on, Alvin," said Theodore, pulling his brother away from the bar. "You've had enough to drink tonight."

Alvin jerked his arm away from Theodore, stumbling back as he did so. "N…No. I don wanna go. Y'canst may me go."

"Alvin…..Jeanette and I are babysitting the twins tomorrow. Elle has a doc…..um," Theodore stopped himself from telling Alvin, Eleanor's secret. "Well…..if you leave with me now…..I'll let you come over and see them."

Alvin looked at Theodore, as sudden sobriety met his bloodshot eyes. He had not seen the twins since the night he moved out. "You will?"

Theodore nodded, knowing Jeanette would never agree to it. Jeanette was three months pregnant and highly emotional. On top of that, she hated Alvin for what he did to Eleanor. _"I have to convince her of it though. Jeanette has always been a loving, compassionate person. I'm sure, if I tell her how much it would mean to mean, she'll understand."_

**000 at Theodore and Jeanette's house 000**

"Over my dead body!" snapped Jeanette. She couldn't believe that Theodore would even consider asking her this. He knew how she felt about Alvin, and that Eleanor didn't want Alvin seeing the twins.

"But Jeanie, be reasonable," pleaded Theodore. "He's my brother."

"And she's my sister!" said Jeanette. She paused tearfully. "The only one I have left."

"Oh, Jeanette," sighed Theodore, pulling his wife into a hug. He stroked her back. "I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"It's ok, Teddy. You didn't mean to…..It's Alvin's fault really," said Jeanette. She pulled back and looked at Theodore. "Don't look at me like that. You know I can't resist those big blue eyes of yours."

Theodore smiled. "You know how important the twins are to Alvin. He's destroying himself because he can't be with them. I'm worried that he might actually kill himself if things don't change."

"I know. I think that too," sighed Jeanette. "I suppose one little visit couldn't hurt. It might even be good for Jackson and Andria. They need to spend time with their father….even if he is Alvin."

Theodore pulled Jeanette into a passionate kiss. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," said Jeanette. She placed her hand on Theodore's shoulder. "Really don't! If Eleanor were to find out….."

"Don't worry, Jeanette. Eleanor will never know," said Theodore. "And if she somehow were to find out, I'd take the blame."

Jeanette leaned up and kissed Theodore on the cheek. "You're so sweet. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go back to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Alright, Dear. I'll be up in a minute."

As Jeanette ascended the stairs and went into her bedroom, she thought about Alvin, Eleanor, and a conversation she had with her sister earlier that day.

_*flashback*_

"_Thanks for coming over today to help with the twins," said Eleanor as she opened the door for her sister. "I really appreciate it."_

"_It's no trouble," said Jeanette. She rubbed her still flat stomach and smiled. "I need all the practice I can get."_

"_So, how are you feeling?"_

"_Great. I'm really enjoying all the attention Theodore is giving me." _

_Eleanor smiled weakly, recalling the day she found out she was pregnant. Alvin had carried her inside their house, and treated her as though she were a porcelain doll. _

_Jeanette could tell this was an uneasy subject for her sister, so she quickly changed it. "So, uh….where exactly are the twins?"_

"_They're still asleep. I was just about t….." Before finishing her statement, Eleanor covered her mouth and ran into the bathroom._

"_El, are you ok?" asked Jeanette following Eleanor into the bathroom._

"_I'm fine," said Eleanor wiping her mouth with a wet rag. _

"_Are you sure?" asked Jeanette._

_Eleanor sighed and looked up at her sister. "Can you keep a secret?"_

"_You know I can. I won't even tell Theo."_

"_I don't care if you tell Theodore. I trust him," said Eleanor. She smiled weakly. "I….I think I might be pregnant."_

"_What! I…is it Alvin's?"_

"_Yes. We had sex a few days before I kicked him out. It must have happened then."_

"_Do you know for sure?"_

"_I haven't been to the doctor yet, but I've taken two home tests that came out positive. So, I pretty much know." Eleanor paused and began to cry._

_Jeanette smiled weakly and pulled Eleanor into a hug. "El, it's going to be fine. Maybe Alvin will change and….."_

"_I don't think so. I've learned the hard way I can't trust him with anything, especially not something this important."_

"_Eleanor, if what you told me is true," Jeanette paused and sighed. "You know you'll have to tell him."_

"_NO! I refuse to tell Alvin about the baby. He doesn't have a right after what he's done."_

_Jeanette nodded in agreement, even though she wasn't sure how to feel. As much as she hated Alvin he was still her brother-in-law and friend._

_*end flashback*_

Soon Theodore came in to their bedroom and crawled into bed next to her. He kissed her cheek. "Jeanie, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," said Jeanette.

"Ok," said Theodore. "Good night."

"Good night," said Jeanette. She sighed and snuggled down under the covers. She hated seeing her family torn apart like this. Since Brittany died, things hadn't been the same. Now with Alvin and Eleanor's divorce pending it was only going to drive them further apart.

**000 the next day 000**

"Ok, here are their diaper bags and….Are you sure you don't mind watching them today?" asked Eleanor when she dropped the twins off.

"Relax, Elle," said Jeanette. "Theo and I have got this under control. You just go to your doctor's appointment and try not to worry about them."

"I may have another one to worry about after today," said Eleanor as she turned to leave.

Jeanette sighed as she closed the door. She sat the twins on a blanket

Theodore came in from the kitchen. "You ok, Jeanie?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. You can call Alvin in a couple of minutes."

"Ok," said Theodore. He started back into the kitchen, but turned back to face Jeanette. "Thank you for doing this, Sweetheart. I'll love you forever for it."

Jeanette stared at Theodore. "You'll love me anyway. You owe me for real."

Theodore smiled and winked at Jeanette. "I'll see what I can come up with."

Jeanette smiled and Theodore and giggled a bit. She couldn't stay angry looking into his soft blue eyes. "I love you."

Theodore went back into the kitchen and called Alvin. It was obvious by the sound of Alvin's voice he was hungover, but it was also apparent he wanted to see to see the twins anyway.

"I know you think I'm a horrible father. Eleanor does too," said Alvin as tears began to flow down his face. "I'm trying my best."

"Alvin you're an alcoholic who needs help. Maybe Elle would take you back if you went to meetings or something."

"It's not worth stopping of she won't take me back," said Alvin.

Theodore sighed. "Whatever. Just come over. Eleanor will be back in a couple of hours."

**000 later that day 000**

Alvin arrived in a cab a few minutes after he got off the phone with Theodore. The twins were happy to see Alvin again, and Alvin was overjoyed just to hold his children. He helped the build a tower of blocks and read them story after story. Alvin wanted more then ever for Eleanor to take him back. Slowly he began to realize and understand things.

Jeanette watched her brother-in-law from the kitchen. Theodore came up behind her and kissed her cheek. "See. He's not so bad."

"No, I suppose not," said Jeanette. "He loves those kids."

"He loves Eleanor too."

"Oh, my God! Eleanor will be here any minute. He has to get out of here before…."

Jeanette's statement was interrupted by a knock at the door. Her heart jumped. She knew it was Eleanor.

"I'll get it," said Theodore. He quickly went to the door and opened it. Of course, it was Eleanor.

"Hi Theo. Are the twins ready to go?" asked Eleanor stepping inside.

"Actually…"

Before Theodore could finish, Eleanor heard Alvin laughing from the living room. "W…what is he doing here?"

"Eleanor, wait! I can explain," said Theodore, trying to stop his sister-in-law from venturing on into the house.

Alvin quickly jumped up when he saw his wife. "Elle….."

"Give me my children," said Eleanor.

"They're our children,: said Alvin. "And I'm not done spending time with them."

"Please, Alvin don't start this again," said Eleanor. "You know why I don't want you near them."

"Yes, I do…..and I think you should know I'm going to get help for that," said Alvin. "I love you and I want what's best for our family."

Eleanor was upset and ready to cry. "I…Alvin., please."

"I know you don't believe me when I say I love you, but I do. Elle, I love you more than anything. I've always loved you. Brittany is my past. She left me for Simon. I didn't want to believe that at first, but….I don't care any more," said Alvin. He pulled Eleanor closer to him. "I want to be the husband you deserve and the father the twins need."

Eleanor pushed away from Alvin and looked into his eyes. "I want to believe you, but…."

"But nothing, Eleanor! I'm telling the truth. I realize now that Simon, although he hasn't always been there, is Isabella's father. He deserves to see and spend time with her….just like I do with Andi and Jack."

Eleanor blinked back tears. "Alvin…I….I just can't….."

Alvin pulled Eleanor into a passionate kiss, then whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry. Please say that you love me."

Eleanor slowly wrapped her arms around Alvin, and cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry too. I kept pushing you away because I didn't want you to hurt me, but I wound up hurting you. I'm so stupid."

"No, Eleanor you're not. I'm the stupid one. I obviously didn't make it clear that I was in love with you."

Eleanor smiled against Alvin's chest. "Well, you picked to perfect time to remind me."

"What do you mean?" asked Alvin.

Eleanor looked up at Alvin and smiled. "I'm pregnant."

**000000**

**So, there it is. I know it's kinda suckish, but I'm having writers block. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	14. For Closure

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've recently moved and am still getting settled. Plus I've been having major writer's block.**

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: For those of you who haven't read my other story _Our Turn. _ I currently have a poll on my profile. It's not for any story I have in progress though. I want you to choose which couple I write about next. I'm working on some one-shots and sequels I've promised, but they don't count. This poll is specifically for my next big multi-chapter story. If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to PM me.**

**Also I've got some reviews complaining that Theodore's eyes aren't blue they're green. Well, in the nicest way possible I'm going to say….I DON'T CARE! It's MY…and I repeat MY story. If I want his eyes to be purple with yellow polka dots then I'll make them that way. That is all. Sorry for the rant.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Six years have passed since the last chapter and a lot of things have changed. Isabella is forced to make a difficult decision that will change her life for ever.**

**000000**

"Oh, Jeanette, she's so precious," said Eleanor, looking down at the fussy little chipette, lying in Jeanette's arms. She touched her finger to her niece's tiny hand and smiled.

Jeanette and Theodore had just welcomed their third child into the world a few days earlier. Little Emma joined a five-year-old sister Katie, and a two-year-old brother Joseph.

"She has her mommy's eyes," said Theodore kissing Jeanette on the cheek.

"And her daddy's appetite," said Jeanette. "Emma never seems to get full."

"She's a growing girl," said Alvin. He looked over at his own children. Jackson and Andria who now almost six-years-old, were building a Lego tower with their five-year-old siblings, Lacey, Anna, and Chris. All five were a great complement to their parents, and were growing up just fine.

Also in the room was Isabella, who had grown into a beautiful young woman. She was the exact image of Brittany in every way. Her long auburn hair was almost always back in a ponytail, so everyone could see her beautiful blue eyes. She had recently gotten contacts so they were no longer hidden behind glasses. Both Simon and Alvin were very protective of Isabella and at the same time encouraging her to spread her wings.

"Bella, come play with us," said Lacey, tugging on Isabella's arm.

Isabella looked up from the book she was reading. "Not now, Lacey."

"But," pouted Lacey. Her lower lip began to quiver and her eyes took on a sweet puppy-dog form.

"Oh, alright," sighed Isabella. She placed her book next to her on the couch and crawled into the floor with her young cousins.

It wasn't long after Isabella sat down that Simon and his new fiancé Sonja came in. Sonja's two sons, Sam and Ethan, from a pervious marriage were with them.

"Hi, Isabella," said Simon, pulling his daughter into a hug.

"Hi, Dad," said Isabella. She looked over at her future step-family, and forced a smile. "Hi, Sonja. Hi guys."

The boys mumbled a hello, and Sonja pulled Isabella into a hug. "Hi, Is. How are you?"

"Fine," said Isabella. She managed to smile at Sonja, and returned the hug.

Sonja pulled back and smiled. "Sweetheart, your father and I have something very important we want to talk to you about."

"Uh, Sonja. I think we should talk to Alvin and Eleanor about this first," said Simon, with a nervous laugh.

"What is it, Simon?" asked Alvin. "Whatever it is you should go ahead and say it now."

Simon sighed. "Sonja got a new job."

"That's great," said Eleanor.

"It's in Manhattan," said Sonja. "We're moving."

Simon looked at Alvin as if he were afraid to continue. At last, after an encouraging nudge from Sonja, he took a deep breath and said, "We want Isabella to come with us."

"You guys want me to move to New York?" asked Isabella.

"Of course, Issy," said Sonja. "After all, your Dad and I will be getting married soon and we're going to be a family."

Isabella forced another smiled. "How long do I have to think about this?"

"They want me there by Monday," said Sonja.

"That's only three days away," said Eleanor.

"Can you guys find a place to live in that length of time?" asked Theodore.

"My company will provide an apartment," said Sonja. "I've already checked into schools and everything."

"Wow," breathed Jeanette. She cleared her throat and continued. "You've got it all figured out haven't you?"

"We just want to make sure everything is perfect for our kids," said Simon.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You don't have to worry about us."

"We've already talked to Dad about this, and he says we can move in with him," said Ethan.

"Well, we'll see about that," said Sonja, sternly. Her relationship with her ex-husband wasn't all that great. Especially when it came to matters concerning their sons.

"Simon this is very sudden," said Alvin. "You don't think you could give Issy a little more time to think about it?"

"Where is Isabella?" asked Sam.

"Oh, my gosh," gasped Sonja.

"Calm down. I know where she is," said Simon. He looked up at Alvin. "Will you come with me?"

"Sure," said Alvin getting up. He followed Simon out to his SUV and headed off to find Isabella.

**000 with Isabella 000**

Isabella wiped the tears from her eyes, as she knelt in front of Brittany's grave. "See I told you she'd ruin everything. Why'd he have to go and fall in love with her? Doesn't he care about you?"

"_Of course he does, Sweetie," _called a voice that seemed to come out of no where.

"What? Who's there?" asked Isabella. She looked around the cemetery, but couldn't see anyone there.

"_Isabella, I'm right here," _called the voice again.

This time Isabella felt someone next to her. She looked and was surprised to see some one she had only seen in pictures and heard stories about. "Mom?"

"_Yes," _replied Brittany with a slight giggle. She knelt down beside her daughter. _"So what seems to be the trouble?"_

Isabella blinked. "How is this possible? You're…you're….."

"_Dead? Oh, yeah, but I'm still your mother. And if I'm not mistaken you need me right now."_

"Well, yeah. You see Dad met this girl….her name is Sonja, and….."

"_Do you like Sonja?"_

"Well, not really. I mean, she's ok….I guess. Dad really seems to like her."

"_That's great!"_

"How can you say that? I thought you and Dad were in love."

"_That's just it. We __were__ in love, but things changed. When I died any promises of love your father and I promised to each other became null and void."_

"It still doesn't seem fair though."

"_Isabella, you may not think it's fair, but I'm sure your dad is very happy he's finally found someone to love and spend the rest of his life with."_

"I guess he does love her. I mean, he's moving to New York for her."

"_New York, huh? That sounds exciting."_

"I guess so. They want me to move with them, but I'm not sure. I love Dad and I guess Sonja's….ok. I'm just worried about what Alvin will think. I love him too."

"_Well, I'm sure Alvin wouldn't mind you going…if you really wanted to."_

"How can you be so sure?"

Brittany cleared her throat and smiled at her daughter. _"When you were born, I knew I was about to die. I made Alvin promise me he'd make sure you were taken care of. If he thinks living with your father is a good thing then I think you should go."_

Isabella sighed heavily. "I wish this were easier."

"_I know, and if I could I would make everything so much easier for you."_

"You would?"

"_Of course, I'm your mother," _said Brittany. She looked towards the edge of the cemetery and saw Alvin and Simon walking up. "_I have to go now, but just remember this: As long as you follow your heart, you can't make the wrong decision."_

Isabella smiled as tears filled her eyes. "Bye Mom."

As Brittany's image faded, Alvin and Simon came up behind Isabella.

"I thought I'd find you here," said Simon.

Isabella slowly got up and brushed of her jeans. "I'm sorry I ran away."

"It's ok," said Alvin. "You just needed to talk to your mother. We completely understand."

Isabella smiled. "Thanks. I had a lot on my mind."

"I know, and I'm sorry we sprung this on you so fast," said Simon.

"I'm still not sure what I'm going to do," said Isabella.

Alvin smiled and pulled Isabella closer to him. "Isabella, you know I love you like you were my own daughter. All I want is for you to be happy."

"Y…you do?" asked Isabella, on the verge of tears. She smiled and yet was afraid. She knew that this was going to be big.

"Of course," said Alvin with a smile. "You see when I was trying to keep you from seeing Simon I told myself it was for your best interest. The truth is I was just being selfish. I was jealous of him and it took me almost losing your aunt to make me realize I've had what I wanted all along."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying if you want to move to New York with your dad you can. I know that legally I'm your father because of the adoption, but…I just want you to be happy, and if that means moving then so be it."

Isabella hugged Alvin tightly. "Thank you so much."

"Whatever you decide we will still love you," said Alvin.

Isabella smiled, remembering what Brittany had told her. She knew her family would love her no matter what, but it did not make the decision any easier.

**000 later that night 000**

Isabella flopped down on her bed and sighed. She was too frustrated to sleep. She blamed Sonja for this whole stupid mess. She didn't want to leave LA, but she also didn't want to be away from Simon.

Suddenly her door opened and Andria came in. "Issy, can I sleep with you?"

"Sure," said Isabella. She scooted over and raised the covers so Andria could get in.

"Are you really gonna move away?" asked Andria.

"I don't know yet."

Andria sighed. "I don't want you to leave. I'd miss you too much."

"I'd miss you too," said Isabella. "This is a major decision, and I don't want to make the wrong choice."

"If you follow your heart then you won't make the wrong choice."

"Who told you that?"

"My mom. She says that her mom use to tell her that all the time."

Isabella sighed heavily. "Following my heart is easier said than done."

Soon both chipettes were asleep. Isabella's dreams were clouded by her thoughts and she dreaded the morning. She would have to make her decision then.

**000 the next morning 000**

Sonja and Simon were there bright and early for breakfast. They didn't want to put pressure on Isabella, but they needed to know what she had decided.

"Good morning, Sweetie," said Simon, hugging Isabella. He kissed the side of her head and smiled.

"I know why you guys are here," said Isabella. "You should know I've thought long and hard about this….and I've finally made my decision."

The room grew silent and everyone looked at Isabella. They were curious but also very afraid. Whatever she decided it would effect the family forever.

Isabella looked at Simon and breathed heavily. "I'm sorry, Dad, but I belong here with Alvin and Eleanor. I've been living with them and they've been raising me all these years. As much as I love you I want to stay in LA."

Simon blinked. He wasn't expecting her to say this but understood. He stood up and walked over to her. "You'll come visit me, won't you?"

"Oh, of course," said Isabella. She threw her arms around Simon's neck. "So you approve of this decision?"

"You're following your heart. Just like your mother."

Isabella beamed. "Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too, Isabella," said Simon, hugging his daughter tightly. "I only want what's best for you."

"I know that now," said Isabella with a smile.

All her life everyone had told Isabella what was best for her. Alvin and Eleanor had almost given up everything for her. Brittany had given her life so Isabella could be born. Now Isabella was sure that she could handle things on her on, and that her heart was the best what to know what she needed.

**000000**

**So, there it is, the last chapter. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


End file.
